Composite parts are often subjected to high stress environments. For example, many aerospace applications employ composite parts (e.g., parts containing carbon fiber reinforced polymer (CFRP) and/or graphite fiber reinforced polymer (GFRP)) where strength, durability, and weight are determinative factors. It is therefore often important to periodically subject composite parts to inspection. Once installed, however, physical internal inspection of a composite part might require destruction of the part itself. Various technological advances, for example in the use of acoustic waves, support non-destructive inspection of composite parts.
Non-destructive inspection of a composite part involves the development of a model for the composite part that predicts expected results, for example, responses from a given acoustic wave. Once a model for a composite part is developed, analogous testing may be performed on installed counterpart parts, and the results compared with the model's predicted results.
Generating a non-destructive inspection model for a composite part is often a complex, tedious, and resource intensive endeavor that requires determining one or more properties of the composite part for which a model is being developed. Modern composite parts, however, are often designed using design modeling tools (e.g., computer aided design (CAD) systems) that produce rich descriptions of the composite parts.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods, systems, and computer readable media for generating a non-destructive inspection model for a composite part from a design model of the composite part.